Brigid
Brigid is a demon in the series. History Brigid is goddess of the hearth in Irish mythology. Her husband Bres is a Fomorian and she is the daughter of Dagda. She is the goddess of all things perceived to be of relatively high dimensions such as high-rising flames, highlands, hill-forts and upland areas, as well as wisdom, excellence, perfection, high intelligence, poetic eloquence, craftsmanship (especially blacksmithing), healing ability, druidic knowledge and skill in warfare. In the living traditions, whether seen as goddess or saint, she is largely associated with the home and hearth. Saint Brigid is theorized to be based on her, as she is associated with sacred flames, specifically one maintained by 19 nuns in Kildare, Ireland. Men were not allowed to visit this sacred flame. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Soshin Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Megami Race as '''Brigit' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Empress Arcana, as '''Brigit' in Revelations: Persona *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Devil Survivor: Megami Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Megami Race *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Brigid appears as a Persona of the Empress Arcana. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Brigid appears in the Challenge Quest, The Cauldron. She is found in Daiba at the International Exhibition Center, where she waits for Flynn to bring Dagda's Cauldron. Brigid introduces herself when he arrives with it and mentions she is a member of the Tuatha De Danann. She asks what became of the others, but does not let her emotions get the best of her when she learns all save Fortuna were killed by angels. She places the Cauldron upon an altar and will now protect it until the resurrection of the Tuatha De Danann's mother, Danu, as she will be able to revive all of the slain using the Cauldron. Her final words are to thank him before Flynn leaves. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Brigid can teach Nanashi the Media, Agilao and Makakaja skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Fire and healing skills. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Brigid is a boss in Paranoia's Adhama on the Dark-Law/Chaos routes. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Mediarama\Innate Agilao\Innate Mana Gain\34 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Elec= Resist |Force= - |Mystic= Null |Racial= Affection |Skill= Diarahan |Passive= Null Fire * |FusedQuote= I am the goddess, Brigid. If you seek both fire and comfort, call my name... |FusingQuote= Oh, you plan on creating a new existence from me, I see? Let's go, then... |Human/Demon= Category:Devil Survivor Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec= Resist |Force= - |Mystic= Null |Racial= Affection |Skill= Media |Passive= Null Fire * |FusedQuote= I am Megami Brigid. In the goddess' name, I shall watch over you. |FusingQuote= Do not forget me...As long as you believe in me, I shall protect you... }} Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Abrahamic Mythology